


Mantis Blades

by Docnot



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Background Relationships, Dad Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance, Smut, Trans Male V (Cyberpunk 2077), Trans V (Cyberpunk 2077)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Docnot/pseuds/Docnot
Summary: [Set name of contact]Name set: Ninja Rat boyV smiles to himself as he sets Oda's name to the contact."V, you're smiling. What are you doing?"V's head shoots to look at the older man. "What? Can't I smile?" "When you smile like that, you're doing something. Most times things I wouldn't condone.""Just setting Oda-san's name in my contact as Ratboy. No harm in that, is there?"Goro shakes his head with a light chuckle."You are playing with fire Vexrin, do not burn yourself.""I'll try not to Goro, but it's so much fun being apyromaniac."~~~~This is a remake of my original Fic of Tumblr called' Mantis blades and Gorrila fist'
Relationships: Sandayu Oda & V, Sandayu Oda/Male V, Sandayu Oda/V
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Ratboy

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say a very big thank you to @Ink_rabbit for being my Beta and editor for this chapter

Tokyo, Japan 

2079 

Arasaka, there's a lot V could say about the company. Firstly, he wished he never took up Jenkins apprenticeship. secondly, that the people working there are only in it for their own gain and are willing to do what they have to, to get into higher positions. And lastly, that he was grateful for a very few in the company that had helped him. 

V could count on his hands how many people in Night City that he trusted with his absolute heart. 

His old friend Vishnu Voldemārs, who had his back throughout everything. The older man had kept in contact with V even after he was taken off the Arasaka Network. 

Viktor Vector, the old ripper, who had been the one to teach in how to throw his punches and how to handle his gorilla fists. A good man that V would protect with all he had. 

Goro Takemura, V had only known him for a short while but the time V had known him the older man had become a close friend that he trusted. The man had been able to talk V into once more trusting Arasaka. It had been a leap of faith for V and one that he could honestly say he was grateful for. 

The new permanent features were the apartment in the compound he had been moved into over a week ago, along with Hellman, Hanako and Oda. Each had become something that V was becoming used too. 

Japan was different, from the small glimpses outside V had seen and felt. The grass was a lot softer and greener, there were real trees. It was nothing like back home in Australia, but it was just as pretty.

Goro had been a lifesaver to V when he had first woken up in Tokyo. The older man had looked after Nibbles for V, but along with Nibbles, Takemura and also adopted another Cat for V. 

She was a shiny black coated long haired cat, and that he was grateful for her. Goro had done so much in the past week for V, getting him set up in an apartment. 

"JaTora, Nibbles! Dinner time!" 

The two cats come running around the corner. V places down the two plates with food for them, and he runs a hand over each of their backs. V makes his way over to the fridge, but finds it practically empty, other than a few bottles of water, and a few vegetables. 

V sighs as he closes the fridge, and opens his hud, eyes glowing a light yellow as he scrolls through the few numbers before finding the one he is after. 

[NUMBER TAKEMURA GORO]: 

Calling Takemura Goro 

...... 

... 

.. 

" V..? Is everything ok?" 

"Yea I'm fine Goro, just run out of food in the apartment. Would you be willing to show me around? I'd like to get some stuff." 

V can hear the chuckle on the other end of the line. 

"Of course, I will meet you in five minutes" 

Call ended 

V moves quickly, grabbing his button up shirt and throwing it on. V does it up before moving on to his shoes. He slides them on and makes his way over to the cats now laying on the lounge. V gives them both a quick rub on the head.

"I'll be back soon babies, got to go get more food" 

V makes his way to the door as he quickly throws his blue and red hair up in a messy bun. He walks outside, closing the door. Hearing the lock click, he's satisfied. V looks up and down the halls to see the man he was waiting for, walking down to meet him. 

"V. You look well, better than you have," The younger smiles and laughs. "Not looking to bad yourself, Goro. I'm just happy to have the hair back. Though, the tattoos might have to come later on." 

"I am sorry that we were not able to re-replicate your tattoos. Hellman insisted that nothing be done to your body other than basic cybernetics" V shakes his head lightly as they make their way into the elevator. 

"It's fine Goro. Only one I really want to get back is my Snake and Heart tattoo. It.. it has a lot of meaning to me" 

They are the only people in the elevator as they make it to the ground floor. "Well enough depression talk, where are we heading?" They walk out the building onto the path which leads out to where a car is waiting. "I will show you the best places to buy fresh ingredients" 

"Oh, can we get some pastry and Venison? Really wanna make some pies again. Been ages since I've had them." 

Goro chuckles and shakes his head, as they both climb into the car. "I'm sure we can find that, and if not, a decent substitute." The car starts moving. V watches out the window as they move. He hadn't left the Arasaka Compound since the day he was moved in, only going out onto the grass and sitting under the trees. 

His eyes watch the trees go by slowly, his head resting against the window. "You seem lost, Vexrin.. are you alright?" V looks over to Goro a small smile on his face. "I'm alright. I.. I haven't seen real trees since back home" 

"I did not know they had real trees in Night City." V laughs lightly, shaking his head. "Hahah, Night City wasn't my original home. Maleny, Queensland,

Australia is my original home. It was a very pretty area. I lived on a farm with my little brother and my Poppy and nana." 

V eyes flicker for a second before he looks back up to Goro. "V.. I didn't know." "It's fine Goro, I took my family off all my papers after I changed my name and joined up with Australian special units. I haven't had contact with them since I was nineteen." 

Goro places his hand on V's shoulder. 

[UNKNOWN NUMBER] 

Incoming call. 

"Yello? V who's this?" 

"V! I've gotten a notification that you have left the compound without confirmation from myself. Where are you?" He can hear the irritated voice on the other end of the line. 

"Hello, Oda, don't get your knickers in a knot. Goro's taking me showing, don't need to get angry about it," He can hear the man hiss at him. Goro looks at him again. 

"V, be polite. But yes, Oda-san, V is with me," V rolls his eyes before focusing on the call. 

"Takemura-san I apologize, but perhaps if V let someone know that he was leaving, Then I would not be angry" 

gods, sometimes V really wish Oda would leave him alone. 

"Look Oda, I'm with Goro, I'm not going to do anything other than some shopping. Then I will be back at my apartment. Also Goro, Oda said sorry." Oda hisses a profanity at him before V hangs up on him. 

Call ended 

V's eyes flicker yellow again as he moves into the details for the number. 

[Set name of contact] 

Name set: Ninja Rat boy

V smiles to himself as he Oda's name to the contact. 

"V, you're smiling. What are you doing?" 

V's head shoots to look at the older man. "What? Can't I smile?" "When you smile like that, you're doing something. Most times things I wouldn't condone." 

"Just setting Oda-san's name in my contact as Ratboy. No harm in that, is there?" 

Goro shakes his head with a light chuckle. 

"You are playing with fire Vexrin, do not burn yourself." 

"I'll try not to Goro, but it's so much fun being a 

pyromaniac." The rest of the drive was silent. 

There were a lot of things V didn't like about Arasaka. Sandayu Oda was one of those things, but in turn, Sandayu Oda didn't like V. 

That was something he made very clear on multiple occasions, such as their first meeting, the time they tried to kill each other, the time Oda looked ready to kill him the moment he had walked in beside Hanako Arasaka. It's hard enough living in the same building as him, the constant judgment. The fact Oda is the one responsible for V's recovery and training made it even worse for the young Australian. 

"V, if you stopped trying to anger Oda, then perhaps the tension between you will cease." 

"But Gooorooo, he's so easy to annoy. And besides, it's the only pay back I can get on his pompous ass." Goro sighs as both he and V get out of the car. "V, you and Oda have a lot more in common than you believe. He did not come from a rich family. I took him in and trained him. He has been through a lot more than you would expect." 

V goes quiet, contemplating and remembering his childhood. It was very army based. He had been in and out of army cadet and then eventually the military, special forces before being teamed up with Vishnu when he was Black ops. All his life from 13 had been training, and more training. He had lost people he 

had cared about. His parents and Nana had all passed while he was in the

army. 

It was Arthur Jenkins who had given him a chance outside of grunt work. Both him and Vishnu had become Arasaka, working under Jenkins. Vishnu had been placed as a bodyguard for Arthur until the 'incident'. He doesn't know where Vishnu is now but he sure hoped the man was doing well. 

"I will try and not kill your apprentice, as long as he doesn't put me in a choke hold again and call me your Joyboy. It's really degrading" 

Goros head snaps towards him. Eyes wide. 

"He did what?" 

V begins to start his explanation. "Back at the parade, when Oda and I fought. He asked where you were and then said that you sent your 'Joyboy' to do your dirty work. I don't know the rest, it was a mix of swears and Japanese. But he sure likes to swear, a lot." 

V can hear him say something under his breath that he couldn't understand. "Goro, no translator, remember. If you're gonna talk Japanese, I'm gonna need you to translate for me. Or at least teach me the basics so I understand." Takemura sighs as he waves V on to walk with him. "I will be having words with Oda, but enough of that. Now is time to shop" 

They both make their way around multiple shops picking out what they need. V in the end got his venison and pastry along with the other things on his shopping list. 

Shopping list 

Milk. Cheese. Potato 

Eggs. Chicken. Sweet potato 

Bread. Pork. Carrot 

Cereal. Beef. Soup 

Cat food. Fish. Pumpkin Pasta Tofu. Rice Apple's. Onions. Herbs Garlic. Jalapenos. Mushrooms 

Radish. Coconut cream

Butter. Chilli. Capsicum 

Noodles. Broth. Chives 

"Have you got everything you’re after V?" 

Goro is carrying his bags filled with his groceries. "I've got most of them. I just couldn't find any beef, canned soup, pasta and onion, but what I have will do for now. Thanks again, Goro. Don't think I'd handle doing groceries with Oda." 

They both walk back to the car. Goro opens the boot for them to put their bags in. "V, would you be interested in having dinner with me tonight?" V blinks in surprise as he puts his bags in the back. "Sure, I don't see why not. I was just planning on having the last of my cup noodles tonight, but hey, if you wanna cook and show me 'good food', I won't protest" 

Goro chuckles. They both get back into the car. "V, please. You’re in Japan, don't eat garbage anymore" 

"Hey! Cup noodles are awesome! Especially with chilli flakes and tabasco sauce." Goro shakes his head and makes a noise of disgust over. "How you're still alive V, I do not know." 

"Screw you, Goro. You should eat cereal at midnight. Feast for a King!" 

The trip back to the apartment compound took a lot less time than it felt. When they both arrive back at the compound, V can see the one man he doesn't want to see standing outside the building. 

"Great, grumpy rat boy is waiting for us. I'm gonna get an earful of it Goro. Sorry, I think I'm going to have to cancel dinner." 

Goro laughs lightly before he sees the serious look on V's face. "That's fine, V. Afterwards I will be having words with Oda." They both get out of the car as it pulls up to the compound. V does his best to avoid having to look at Oda. He opens the boot and starts grabbing his bags of groceries. Goro moves around to greet Oda before he feels them both move to the boot.

"V.." 

"Oda.." 

They both turn to look at each other, staring for a good five second before Oda takes some of V's bags. V lets out a groan, only for Oda's eyes to flick back to V. "Thanks, Goro. I'll catch you next time, sorry to cancel dinner. Thank you again for taking me shopping" 

V picks up the rest of the bags before heading inside. He gives V a wave before the younger men disappear inside the compound. 

V doesn't know what to do, it was a surprise to have Oda show up just for the fact he left the compound to go shopping. "Look, I know I'm not allowed to go anywhere without your approval but I have 3 things: cup noodles, half a celery, flour, bread crumbs and sugar. So I really needed to go shopping. And unfortunately, I didn't have your number to call to ask, now I do? So next time, you can take me shopping." 

Oda glares at V, but says nothing. 

They both arrive at V's apartment quickly. He unlocks it and then turns to Oda. "Come in. Knowing my luck, you're gonna give me a piece of your mind, so let's get it over with." 

V moves into the kitchen, placing bags on the counter. He leans down to give both cats a scratch on the head when they jump up. "Hey nibbles, hey JaTora." Oda looks to V, his arms crossed as he stands against the bench, his button up black shirt open by three. 

The stare burns holes in the back of V's head. "Say what you’re gonna say, then get out" 

Oda moves again but says nothing. He moves around the kitchen, grabbing cooking utensils. "Leave the chicken and rice out, the rest can be put away." V raises his eyebrow. 

"What are you doing?" 

"I am cooking for you."

V's stunned for a moment, but begins to put the food away. It's quiet again between them as Oda cuts the chicken. V continues, getting nearly everything put away. 

"Please cut two small pieces of chicken off," Oda does as asked. He places them on the side of the cutting board. 

V grabs both pieces as he walks over to the cats. 

He leans down onto his knees as they both move to sit in front of him. "Here you go." JaTora and Nibbles both take their piece of chicken. V stands back up, taking a quick glance over to the man in his kitchen. 

"What are you making anyway?" 

"Chicken katsu."


	2. Rude awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter hasn't been beta read just for the fact im binge writing out of pain. So I hope you enjoy the second chapter. Time for me to work on on of the other 3 fics

It had been another week since the incident with Oda. And the man was killing him.   
Oda had increased V's training regime, it made V feel like he had gone from park strolling straight to Military training again. 

Most morning V would jog around the perimeter with Goro but if he was up before had he'd go by himself. Morning now would start at about 3am for V, it is just how his body clock worked. Every morning his alarm would be set for 5am but instead that would be his time to be back for a cold shower before training with Oda. 

As much as the man was a pain in the ass, V was somewhat greatful for the training, tho he wished it had started slow so he could work his way back up.   
Early mornings are now filled with V's morning run and climb. Tho there wasn't much for him to climb, sometimes he'd climb got he roof of the compound and then walk back to his apparetment from there other times he'd climb to the balcony and inside.   
Tho the satisfying thing was climbing the perimeter Fence running 5, 10 and 20 meters before he'd climb back over and do it again after about another 30 minutes. It was a sort of sick satisfaction, each time he went over the fence it would pin Oda's Hud.   
For V this was the closest he was going to get to revenge for the strict training so every morning at 3am he was ready to run and do his climb. And it had been three days now. 

And oh did know Oda was going to be pissed being woken up at 3:30am from him climbing the fence every 20 minutes. Just enough for the man to check and then go back to sleep, and repeat. 

"V!, you are up early" the Young man's head snaps to the voice. Goro jogs up to V.   
"Have been for the past three days kinda got back into my old sleep schedule, 3am run, 3:30 climb until 4am and then run again and be back at the compound before 5am for training." He huffs out. V checks the time again to see its 4:37am. He looks tot he fence once more before he runs up part of it, his hands latch onto the top. V slowly pulls himself up until he's standing onto if it.   
"V! What are you doing, remember Oda gets pinged when you leave the perimeter" the older man sighs as he watches V drop and roll on the other side of the fence. 

"That's the point Goro!, now I have to do my runs!" He calls out as he starts his meter sprints. "I tried to warn you V" Goro shouts back to him as he continues his jog around the area. 

About 10 minutes later V is jumping back over the fence. He hits the ground and rolls. When he stands back up he comes face to face with a very tried and angry Japanese man. 

"Oh, Hey chef, good morning ain't it?" V can see Oda's eye twitch, the man growls as he takes a step forward. V turns on his heels and bolts. He gets into full sprint running along the grass bare footed. He can hear the man behind him giving chase. 

V can see Takemura ahead and he pushes himself to run towards him. "On your Left!" He yells as he sprints past him. 

"Get back here, Vermin!" Oda yells as he runs passed Goro. The older of the men continues his jog as he lets out a sigh. " V, you have more of a deathwish then Silverhand did" he mumbles to himself. 

V can feel his heart in his mouth, he's panting as he true to reach on of the large trees. His eyes go wide as he feeds two hand wrap around is waist. 

"Ah fuck!" 

Oda flings V into the ground where he pins him down. One arm is raised wirh his mantis blade out hovering near V's head. The red and blue hair man pulls his knees to his chest and kicks Oda in the stomach winding him. It give V the chance to get back onto his feet, the stand off begins.   
Oda with his blades out and V with his arms raised to defend himself.   
" You disgusting Vermin!" Oda yells as his blade retract back into his arms. Hi hand moves quicker the V expects. 

"Aye,AYE!, let go of my ear!, Let go Ratboy!" V yells as he gets dragged by Oda. "You need to learn manners!"   
"And you need yo learn some fucking social skills Jackass!"   
Oda stop in his tracks and releases V's ear. 

"Not all of us have picture perfect lives V, not everyone gets to meet there parents and learn from them, but atleast Manners are learnt thought time, time you havd not used well" with that Oda disappears back into the building.

V wants to call him out give him is a piece of his own mind. "Not everyone has a perfect childhood Oda, some of us make so wirh what we have" he says to no one in particular but it's his own reminder of what he has lost. 

V walks back into the building making his way up to the apparetment, he opens the door and makes his way into the room. He pulls off his sweaty Tee shirt and throws it onto the chair.   
He grumbles to himself as he moves into the bathroom. V kicks his pants off but leaves his boxers on as he walks into the shower. 

His hand turns on the cold water, his heated skin shivers as the icy water hit it, eyes closed and head rested against the tiles. V stands there for a good 10 minutes letting the cold water drip down the drain.   
He steps out of the shower wet feet against the floor mat as he rings the water out of his hair. V toses it into a messy pony tail, he makes his way our into the main room where he is met with Oda walking in. 

The black haired mans eyes linger on V, the pale eyes focusing in on the scars along V's chest. Water drips from his hair, down his face and so on. "Can I help you?" He asks, irritated once again with the man in the room.   
He's once again met with silent which V rolls his eyes about. "Fine be a creep, I have shit to do." 

V moves over to the cupboard and grabs out his injection box, he makes his way over to a chair where he sits down. The Australian man places the box down before opening it and pulling out on of the injections.

He places it against his thigh as he looks up to he other man, he presses down on it, he can feel The needle pierce his skin and inject his shot. When the needle pulls back into the container V stand up and drops it into his needle container.   
" What is that for?" V turns to look at Oda. 

"Your kidding right, you've read my files I'm sure, and even if you haven't I'm sure you have been told about all the lovely mixed needles I need since your, 'my handler'." V moves past him grabbing a set of grey sweat pants and pulling them on. 

"I was nothing, not does any of your Arasaka files say anything about medication, it has info on modification of arm, knee in plants and surgery which was classified. So no i do not know." 

V stills for a moment, raising an eyebrow. "It's Testosterone, I take it again now since the body rhey cloned from me way my birth gender, I can alteast thank Hellman for putting me on hormonal replacement right after my body was been cloned. The same wirh top surgery, it's the reason they took so long before putting me in this meat sack." 

It was Oda's turn to raise an eye brow. "You are Transgender?" It sounded almost surprising to him.  
"Yea, not a big deal I alteast thought Takemura would have told you, I guess not. It doesn't matter anyway this body's back to a decent substitute, just missing my ink" 

V opens one of his cupboards and pulls out a singlet. "Your files said you are Ex military, why did you leave?"   
The Australian man pulls on the shirt before turning back tot he Japanese man.

"I used to be an army cadet as a kid. Only way my Poppy could keep me from lashing out at other kids. Losing three family members in a short time and being on hormone replacement as a kid can fuck with you. He got me into it as a coping mechanism.   
Eventually I joined up to be able to afford my first 'top surgery'. I stayed so I could help my Poppy keep his farm, eventually got an apprenticeship into black ops special units as a hacker.   
Courtesy of my Ex boss Jenkins, after that I wa shores for Arasaka special Intel, for my surgery, ink and chrome, changed my looks got rid of alot of my information from before the military.  
I still found ways to look after my little brother and my Poppy until I got dropped. I was lucky I had security measures in place for that, all ym money from them for tranfered to both my brother and poppy and them believe I am dead. It's the best it stays that way" 

It was a long rant but he now finally had it out. "So next time you call me privileged remember I had to fight to get to where I was, so my family could live, I lost alot when I got dropped but nothing hurt more them knowing I can't ever be in contact with my family again for their own safety" 

V moves to grab his shoes and socks. Oda move around to sit on the chair opposite of V. The youngers eyes flick up and the man sits down. 

"It does not change my opinion of you, your a theif with no manners and need to learn discipline" V let's out a loud groan. "FUCK ODA!, I'm bearing my life our to you, could alteast have some decency to not be an asshole." 

"If I wanted to be an Asshole, I would have slapped you for the disrespect, but. Yes i do not have the best social skills, as you have said. Alot of my childhood was Being trained by Takemura or Arasaka" V is stunned for a moment, it was the most Oda had ever said to V without it being constant insults. 

"Look, Oda. I want to get along with you I do. But I can't keep living with this tracker, I do what I want when training. I push myslef more them soemoen normally would, becuase I want to get back to my original strenght, I want to hold off on most cryberwear until after I've gotten back to my peak, but I need to to meet me in the middle. 

Instead of throwing everything you have at me, help me get back to my strenght, then you can beat my ass senseless and I can berate you for having my social skills because they all went into fighting." 

V smiles over to Oda hoping the man would atleast try. "Talk to me like that again and I will throw you out the window" Oda walks towards the door where he turns back to V. "Be ready in 10, meet at the perimeter, do not be late shall I change my mind" The Arasaka ninja leaves with that. 

V is moving quickly grabbing his water along with a small running bag. He is quick to leave the apparetment, he runs down the stairs instead of taking the elevator.   
He takes two at a time before deciding to jump down. He rolls before sprinting outside. He makes it to the gate in record time. V leans against the wall to try and catch his breath. 

Oda arrives 5 minutes later. "We start running now and run until you can't anymore, if I am satisfied with your performance you can go outside the compound, and I will disable tow tracker." Wirh that he starts his run. 

"You got to be fucking Kidding me!" V yells are me runs to catch up.


	3. Miso and sea weed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone another reminder this chapter has not been beta read. I'm just really enjoying writing and am fiankyl posting this chapter.   
> Last night and today were not the best so this chapter is based off me atm so enjoy a little suffering. 
> 
> Warning: mention or Periods for Trans Men
> 
> Italics are Oda and Goro talking in Japanese

Everything hurt and V wasn't planning on moving today, training be damned. Not only were his muscles on fire from training, his internals were ripping him apart.   
V had dosed up on pain killers and had a bucket beside him, he had vomited twice from the pain. "Ahhh, I'm punching hellman in the face next time I see him" he huff to himself curling up against the pillows and blankets.   
  
He groans stretching out his legsonly to wince in pain again. "Make up your mind body!, find a spot and stop" he pulls the blankets up around his neck before trying to force himself back to sleep.   
  
  
" _Takemura-san, have you seen V this morning?"_ The older man is surprised to see Oda running at 4am, it seems V's torments had gotten to the other man.   
" _No I haven't, he normally would be by the fence by now. I have not seen him all morning, very unlike V_." He explains, Oda continues his jog with Goro.

It's silent between them until Goro speaks up.  
" _I have not had a chance to talk to you about this but I'd appreciated if you would not call V My Joyboy or toyboy. I understand it may have been an insult but you are better then that Oda"_  
The younger man does not portray any emotion on his face but Goro can see the tension in his shoulders.

" _Apologizes Takemura-san, it is not my place to talk about who you are involved with._ " This causes Goro to stop and raise an eyebrow, he grabs Oda's shoulder and turns the younger man to face him.   
" _Oda, V an I aren't involved. Yes we became close while in Night City, but he only helped me. We stayed together alot and supported each other thought it. He lost someone very close to him as did I at the time, I would not take advantage of him life that and further more he is a child compared to me._ "

Goro explain to the younger man with a sigh. How Oda had come to this conclusion all up confused the man.   
" _Forgive me_ _Otōsan, I did not mean to imply anything._ " He bows to the other man hoping for, forgiveness.   
  
" _you are young Oda, not as young as V but I see him as a close friend at most a young boy who's is trying to make the best out of a bad situation. He has suffer Oda, perhaps it's something you two would understand if you stopped fighting_ " Oda gives him a quick nod but otherwise stays quiet.

Goro moves away from Oda ushering him to follow. " _V isn't up yet let us go check on him, he never sleeps in._ " The older explains.They both make their way back to the building.   
  
  
V had been in and out of sleep, dry heaving and throwing up bubbles. Today just wasn't his day. He looks over to the clock hologram to see the time is 5:13am. Normally he would already be in the gym or outside waiting to do training our in the obstical course. V rolls over again squeezing the pillow between his knees as he pushes his face into t he one under his head.   
"V are you in there?" He can hear faintly the voice on the other side of the door.   
" _I would have gotten a Ping his he left the compound, he wouldn't be anywhere else that we wouldn't have already seen_ " another voice says.   
"V you have five second to get decent and open this door or I'm hacking it"   
  
'Fucking Oda, every time' V goes to tell him to Fuck off only to his our in pain as another shutter of cramps go thought his body. He wimpers again only for JaTora to jump up on the bed and meow at him. 

"Hey girl" he crokes out, his hand goes to her chin. She purrs loudly while he scratches her chin. "V I warned you!" He hears before the door slides open.   
  
The next thing he feels is his blanket being pulled off his body from the end of the bed. He doesn't move from his spot as he glares at Oda. The young Japanese man rivals the glare with his icy cold stare which grants his a flip of the bird from V. "Oda, enough" Takemura calls out as he makes his way over to V. "Hey, Goro" he chokes out looking up to the older man. "You look like shit, V" he says, Goro sits on the side of the bed pressing the back of his hand against V's head.   
"Feel just as good as I look" V relpys. Oda throws the blanket onto the end of the bed.   
  
"Are you alright V?" Takemura ask. " No. I.. I got the thing.." He tries to explain only for Oda to move. "It should not he an excuse for you not to show up for training V" he growls only to have V bite back. "Oh, how about we trade places them I'd love to see you try and move when your getting paralysed by your own Fucking Uterus upping it's self apart!" He yells only to wimpers and curl more in on himself.   
  
"Sandayu!, Vexrin!. both of you stop it!, Oda kitchen get an ice pack, pain killers. V do not more front hat spot" Goro growl clipping them both up the side of the head. 

"Can't move even if I wanted to" V grumbles.   
Oda disappears into the kitchen only to reappear wirh what he was sent to get. He hands them both to Goro who presses the ice pack agaisnt V's stomach. V shivers at the ice pack but doesn't complain. "Have you had any pain killers" Takemura ask running his hand thought V's hair. "I can't keep them down, been vomiting and dry heaving everything" V explains as he closes his eyes, he sighs the ice pack givign him a little relief from the pain.   
  
"What do you normally eat when this happens V?, last time it wasn't this bad" "Ginger,honey, lemon tea or the closest to it. And something with vegetables when i could afford real ones." Goro nods before he stands up. Ushering Oda to stay with V.   
"I will make you some tea, and then make something that hopefully you will be able to keep down" Oda moves a chair to sit near V's bed while Goro moves into the kitchen. JaTora curls up behind V's back, she purrs lightly which makes V smile. Goro walks back out into the room with a cup of tea for V, he places it down on the bedside table. "Thank you" V says lightly earning a nod from Goro.   
  
"Oda I need you to stay with V while I go and get some ingredients, I will not be long. Do not kill each other"   
He gives them both a stare before he heads towards the door. "Please we're not children" Oda huffs out. Goro leaves and for a good five seconds it's quite until V looks back to Oda. 

  
"Eat shit and Die" V growls at Oda.   
"Yes, fuck you" The Japanese man huff back at him. The staring continues until V laughs. Oda looks away trying to hide a smile. "Wait! Are you smiling!, Oda bodyguard of Hanako Arasaka, ice cold bastard just smiled. Ha who knew." Oda rolls his eyes at V. "Shut up" V picks up his cup of Tea and sips it slowly. It was alot more putter then normal but it all up was nicer then his normal tea.

  
V laughs lightly smiling lightly. "Your not as much of a hard ass as you think you are" it took about ten minutes before Goro made it back to Vs appartment. V had finished his Tea and had fallen back asleep.   
  
  
" _How is he?_ " Goro asked walking back into the room. " _He passed out about ten minutes ago_ " Oda says looking up for the book he picked up.

" _Thank you, Sandayu_ " Takemura says while waving him into the kitchen. " _Would you mind cutting some spring onion and tofu_ "   
" _Of course, what are you making?_ "

" _Miso soup with tofu, along with some sea weed salad, something that should be light and stomachable for V"_  
1Oda hums in approval as he begins cutting up the spring onion and tofu.   
  
  
V groans as he wakes up, his body still relentless in its quakes of pain. He is pulled back into reality by Oda who places a hand on his shoulder. His eyes shoot up to he man who places down the small bowl of miso along with the plate of sea weed.   
"Takemura made this for you" V looks around trying to find the older man but in the end can't find him.   
V takes the the plate of sea weed salad along with the set of chop sticks.   
  
"Where is Goro?" He ask as he brings some of the food to his lips.   
"He wanted you to rest asked that I give you the food when you woke up or before the miso goes cold, eat" V does as he's told and finishes the plate quicker then he intends. Oda hums in approval as he takes the plate and chop sticks and placing in his hand the bowl of miso with its spoon. "Now drink this, I will make more if you can keep it down" Oda says. The Japanese man stand taking the used plate back into the kitchen where he washes it off.   
  
V is quick to finish the cup of Miso, the two things that he had just finished are the first food all morning. He doesn't feel his stomach churn.   
He can see Oda come into view again, the man takes a seat back on the chair.   
"How do you feel?" 

"Feel like I got into a bar fight with a dropbear over piss" the youngers Accent coming thought thicker then ever, the older of the two gives a confused look to the one in bed. 

"Feel awful, but better then I have, so thank you" V explains. Oda places his hand on V's forehead taking his temperature. "You have a Accent?" That got V laughing. "God's took you this long to realise Mate, Oda I'm Australian, I pick up accents, I'm not American!."  
This was news to the Japanese man. "All this time, you thought I was American!, ha. Guns, freedom, don't touch my truck which isn't a real truck" he reverts back to a very over the top fake Amriecan accent before laughing again. Oda rolls his eyes with a small smile on his face. 

The raven haired man goes to stand up only to have a hand grip onto his arm. "Please.. stay" Oda huffs, he almost hisses as he's pulled down onto the bed. "What are you doing!" He growls out. "Cool it chef" V says which doesn't make Oda feel anymore uncomftable at the situations. V wraps his arms around Oda pulling him closer. "Sorry I just want to be near someone" Oda huffs again but turns over to face V. "Fine, but if anyone hears about this I'm killing you, understood?"   
  
V nods before flopping his head back down on one of the pillows. Oda lays there ridged and still which gains him a glace from V. "Have you never had a sleep over with soemone before?" Oda glares at him. "Don't patronize me"   
"Fucking hell Oda!, I'm not but I'm serious, you have never sleep beside someone before?, like not a date or anything" he huffs again as he rolls his eyes. "No I haven't, now drop the subject" V doesn't argue.   
  
V's hand gently ghost thought Oda's hair as his bright green eyes meet the set of pale blue ones that snap toward him. "Fluffy.." He whispers. Oda doesn't reply, nor does he move as V continues to play with his hair. He closes his eyes for a moment enjoying the contact that he hasn't had in a very long time.   
  
"Hey Oda, why are your eyebrows white?"   
"Why is your hair red and blue"  
"....."  
"...."   
"Are your eyes naturally that blue or are they cybernetic?"   
"Why are my natural eyes although they have enhancements, and of your eyes?"  
"These ugly things?, yea they are my natural, tho I'm hopping to go back to black and white cats eyes. I prefer them." V explains earning another small hum from Oda.   
"They look like the colour of a rainforest" Oda says. It's quite again for a long time but Oda is the one who breaks that silences.   
"White is my natural hair colour"   
  
  
It has been over an hour since Goro had feft V's apparetment, he had tried messaging Oda on updates but he was not answering.   
<span;>Goro overrides the lock tot he apparetment before making his way in. He's quite in case V is asleep again, he does not wish to wake him if the younger man has finally found rest from the pain.   
  
He makes his way into the room only to see a sight he was not expecting. A small smile fall onto his lips. His silver eyes land on V who is curled up beside Oda on the Bed. The younger of the men had his hand rested in raven hair. While the older had his arms rest on the lower back of the other. Goro makes his way back out of the appartment hoping not to wake them.  
" _Perhaps they can get along"_  
  



End file.
